


a letter from the side kick

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: crack head au, i dunno how to explain it yet, just absolutely wack for no reason, this is kinda crack ngl, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: i dont even know man its like black panther and the umbrella academy mixed together in a weird way
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to get ready for today” a girl leaned on the door frame of newsies room, looking at the preteen still in pajama’s standing in front of her mirror, fighting with her hair. Newsie was tired and she had been up for an hour. countless times everyone had practiced, waited for this day to come. Waited for her brother to be crowned as the next leader of the group known as the killjoys. As you could tell she was fucking estatic.

“I’ll get ready whenever i do, I can't have the whole ceremony thing until the others show up and you were the one early today jet.” jet snorted from where she stood. It wasnt that newsie wasnt happy with her brother being the next in line, of course she was happy for her brother, but time and time again that was used against her. Newsie couldnt go on training missions with the others, she had to stay back and do tech because someone had to and if it was between her and cherri he had the upper hand. She was a fucking side kick at best, and clearly loving it.

“The director wants all of us on time, its been a while since this has happened in good spirits instead of at a funeral you know” newsie sighed, shooing jet away.

“I love you but i aint changing in front of you- let me get ready in peace and make sure the other five actually show up instead of worrying about me” as soon as jet left newsie flopped back onto her bed. This stupid ass tradition could wait five minutes.

When newsie finally got out she was wearing nice pants and a tank top under a button up. Never knew what could happen. The rest of them had been children when they had first seen this ceremony happen. Cherri and her’s mother, the director, had challenged the previous leader and won. Now, if no one tried to challenge (which newsie assumed would be the case seeing as the group had trained together since that ceremony and it wasnt like cherri would be a good leader in any regard), cherri would get his blaster along with the rest of them. If no one challenged.

The blaster system confused newsie at the best of times. If everyone got one who cared who got the one designed for the leader? It was a symbol of power, something everyone would die to have. The director had trained the group for this. They would have to work together as a team, fight against evil in the world outside their house in the middle of the desert. And the next in line would lead the group, just like before. Either the next in line or the one proven to be stronger. Thats apparently how it had been for as long as anyone could remember. Newsie personally thought the system was fucked. But she wasnt sure if she could do anything about it. The world was waiting for the next group of killjoys to rise up. It had to be cherri.

Newsie gave the best smile she could to party and kobra who were also dressed up for the occasion. Living in these halls with them for so long, newsie hadnt seen them so dressed up before if she was being completely honest. It was either pajamas or training clothes, well besides the times they had snuck in hoodies and shorts stolen from a store in the city. Those were still under the floorboards of the attic. Newsie was planning on changing into them as soon as she could, as soon as the group was actually allowed in the city.

Once the rest of the group (ghoul and jet) had gotten to the main living area of the run down mansion, the director could be seen ahead on the balcony from the first floor. She always stood up there to address the children, it was just how it worked. Telling the kids it was time for dinner, telling the kids it was time for training, anything the director needed to tell the group she said from up there. Newsie thought it was unfair that no one else was allowed on that floor but she couldnt do anything about it. The only out of the normal thing was that cherri was standing up there with her.

Newsie was one of the more disrespectful kids of all of the killjoys in training, she would admit. The director was giving some speech, something about this being a great honor, something something, a great responsibility, something something, protect the legacy. It was white noise to them at this point. The only thing that caught her attention was the last point.

“Now if anyone wishes to challenge him on his authority, speak now before the weapon is handed over.” newsies heart beated faster. Party snorted from where he stood and the director glared at him until he sobered up. No one was going to challenge him, no one would dare challenge him at this point. The director made it very clear the fight wouldnt exactly be fair to anyone who would try anyway, but for some reason newsies hands reached for the buttons of her over shirt. Ghoul glanced at her, their eyes narrowing but they said nothing. It was clear they knew what newsie was planning and gave her a swift nod. That was all newsie needed for this.

“I wish to challenge.” newsie said in the most serious voice she could, pulling off her button up shirt so she would have a better chance in what was about to come.


	2. newsie does her best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones short but hehe

newsie cracked her knuckles, looking at her brother standing on the balcony in front of her. "you heard me. i wish to challenge."

cherri gave her a look from his spot. "i don't think you want to do this newsie."

"i don't think its your call cherri cola." she crossed her arms. newsie wasn't sure what she was doing. being just cherri's little sister for so long has pissed her off, maybe she just wanted to prove herself. newsie didn't have much to prove, she had been deemed the best shooter of the group and the best with technology but even then she was still jealous of cherri's title. 

putting her hair up in a pony tail, newsie looked fiercely ahead. she glanced up and newsies heart skipped a beat. there was something in the directors eyes, she looked almost proud. newsie had only seen her disappointed or annoyed or at the best of times indifferent. maybe she was making a mistake but she wasn't going to stop now.

"you know the rules. no weapons, hand to hand, first one down loses." the director said, her voice cold and calculated. newsie re adjusted her shoulders, watching carefully as cherri walked down the steps from the balcony to face her. she didn't really want to hurt him, he was still her brother but. . .that look he had. like he couldn't care less about what was happening. like he knew he was going to win. like he knew he was better than her. she was going to hit that look off his face.

cherri got down and stopped a couple feet in front of her. there was a moment of silence, a breath that was held by everyone, one second where it was quiet. then cherri sprinted forward his fist almost connecting with newsies jaw.

newsie arm went up to block it, him hitting her forearm and making her stumble backwards. she bounced back, trying to sweep cherri's feet out from under him. cherri dodged, taking a moment to breathe as newsie squared her shoulders again. she knew that her and cherri were on the same level when it came to hand to hand. they were both around 15, had been training in it since they could walk along with everything else. most of the time sparring practice ended in a tie, newsie wasn't going to win if she played fair. the director never said she had to play fair.

cherri advanced again, trying to punch her the best he could. newsie blocked with her arm again, making sure the hit got her wrist.

"fuck!" newsie yelled, holding her wrist close to her chest. it didn't hurt that bad, of course it did hurt but she knew somewhere in there he still cared for her "cherri what the hell-"

"shit- are you okay?!" cherri looked concerned, slowing down, much to the director's dismay. he was too nice anyway. that's what the director always said. newsie took the opportunity to shove cherri as hard as she could once he got close to her. she tried tripping him up and it worked, cherri falling hard on his back. the rest of the kids were frowning or scowling at newsie but she didn't care. all she could do was look up to see what the director thought. and the director smiled at her. that felt so fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think please im begging


	3. Chapter 3

after the ceremony, no one would talk to newsie. she guessed it was a little fair, she won by manipulating her brother and that hurt. she didn't even know why she did it. she shouldn't have done it. no matter how mad she was at cherri he cared about her. maybe she just couldn't get out of her head. newsie just wanted to get out of her head.

"that was a real fucked up thing you pulled" newsies eyes flickered to her door way, looking away from the blaster that was in her hands. she hadn't been able to let go of it, it was perfect. completely white with tiny black logo's on it. the rest of the blasters were grey and didn't have the tiny smiles on them. newsie was so glad she didn't end up with one of those. it was disgraceful at best.

"shove off kobra" she spat, putting the blaster down. "you woulda done the same if you had the balls."

"i wouldn't because unlike you i care about this team. you just care about the title."

"if you are just here to tell me off save it, we gotta get ready for our trip to the city tomorrow." she could feel kobra glaring at her but he walked away leaving her with her thoughts. yeah, she didn't exactly want to be the one to lead the team, but she did what she did and it was too late to take it back. and if the director was proud of her then she had to have done the right thing.

all the groups lives they had been told this was the right thing to do. train, get blasters, go keep peace in the city. the director was training them to keep the peace in battery city, though the group hadn't been able to go in the city for their whole lives. that didn't mean they didn't sneak in, the one time that newsie had it was disgusting to her. dirty streets and people still sneaking coloured clothes around. it had fascinated her that there was clothes that weren't just white, but the director said that was dangerous. how? she wasn't quite sure but newsie and the rest of the group listened to her. the director knew what was best.

she just had to get out of her head. newsie tried not to thinking putting on her white jacket and white tennis shoes over her other white clothes. the group had a job to do and she couldn't be distracted.

but getting distracted was something newsie was very good at.

"hey cherri?" newsie leaned on his door frame. she wasn't quite sure why they were called door frames- no one was allowed to have a door but, shit, stay focused. cherri looked up at her, seeming even more pissed than kobra had been. she took a breath before continuing "I'm. . .sorry about what i did. i should have um. . .done that"

"well you did" he commented, fixing the collar of his jacket. 

"yeah, but i shouldn't have and I'm sorry that i did. you're. . .you would have been a better leader than me" newsie wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying. the director would have called this weak, newsie didn't want to be weak. cherri didn't look like he wanted to be either.

"its not a big deal. you won the fight, not me."

"i cheated!"

"i should have been more prepared for anything."

"you are such a dumbass!"

"fuck you." cherri didn't sound angry, he was just disappointed. that made newsie feel even worse. "can i keep getting ready? I'm still expected to have everything perfect even if my idiot sister just beat me at hand to hand by cheating."

newsie sighed and walked back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"once you are in the city, a man will escort you to your new home. you will stay there until told otherwise, on watch for any suspicious activity in the city." newsie and the rest of the group listened carefully as they were told their instructions. a car was in front of the house, a white van that no one had seen before. the windows were tinted so none of the group knew who was driving it but they had been told to trust whoever ways, his name was supposedly korse, and he was going to help them to the new location. at least that was what they were told. "now all of your are supposed to have everything you need, once you enter that car you are not coming back for anything."

newsies mind raced trying to think of anything she could have forgot but she couldn't think of anything. it wasn't like any of them were allowed to own anything other than the things that were given to them by the director, mostly products from a company 'better living' though none of them were sure what that was. party laughed at the question and kobra elbowed him hard. once everything was set up the group was allowed to enter the van, newsie going in first. ghoul sat next to her and kobra next to him, jet party and cherry ending up in the back row.

"i don't blame you" fun ghoul whispered to newsie when the car started "for yesterday, i wanted to do the same thing i just. . .didn't know how."

newsie looked shocked, turning to face him completely "no, no you wouldn't. you're too nice to do something like that."

"well i thought about it. sorry cherri's having a piss take on it." newsie just tried to ignore him. that's what she had thought at the time, anyone would have done the same. now she was conflicted. kobra seemed pissed, so did cherri. she couldn't blame them of course but why would ghoul do the same? is that just how the group was raised? what does that say about how the director raised them? newsie had too many questions but kobra also seemed to have one.

"are we going to be there soon?" he asked, sitting forward in his seat. 'korse' hesitated.

". . .we'll be there soon, don't worry 'bout it" it didn't sound like a guy at the wheel, maybe a girl? there was a wall separating the group from seeing whoever it was. it clearly wasn't who it was supposed to be. newsie glanced at the others who seemed to have the same idea. somehow they had to get out of this car.

". . .you arent korse, are you." cherri stated, straining his neck trying to see upfront.

"i dunno what you're talking about im. . .korse" whoever it was sounded around the groups age, which put newsie on edge further. the kid tried deepening their voice "im. . .a man"

"but you arent. where are you taking us?" ghoul started unbuckling his seat belt, pulling out his blaster. the kid up front pushed a button, making part of the wall slide down so they could see the group. they had a motor cycle helmet on with the visor up looking back at them as they tried to keep driving.

"whoa! whoa whoa whoa okay put that thing down- i can explain if you just let me drive, yeah?"

"Where. Are. You. Taking. Us." newsie demanded, also getting hers out. the rest of the car followed suit.

"im taking you to the doc- he's gonna help you guys, okay? no more wearing white, no more shooting, no more fighting." that put newsie on edge further.

"that's what we are supposed to do." newsie stated. "that's why we are going into the city."

"witch give me strength-" the kid rubbed at their eyes "you guys don't have to do that. not if you don't want to. you arent on the right side here, you gotta at least understand that. if you come with me and don't like it or still think 'the director' or whatever you call that hag is right you have full permission to shoot me."

newsie hesitated. she could feel all the eyes in the car on her. she was regretting the choice of challenging cherri more and more. now she was the one who had to make this choice. newsie thought for a moment, trying to tune everything out. in the end all she could do was give a swift nod and that was all the person driving needed to continue going to what looked like the edge of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think if you even followed along [l,pmnjobi


End file.
